


The Ransom

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mini Fest 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Hermione gets trapped by a Weasley prank and must pay the toll.





	The Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 HP Mini Fest on Livejournal. Prompt #21 from 2017: Caught under the mistletoe together.

"Weasley!" Hermione shouted and waited. It didn't take long.

Fred stuck his head into the hallway from the kitchen and grinned at her. "That's a pretty generic thing to yell in this house, Hermione."

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked up at the ceiling. "Did you do this?"

Fred glanced up and eyed the floating sprig of mistletoe then looked back at her. "I might have. Why?"

"I can't move." She wriggled in place, trying to move out from under the charmed parasite to no avail, her feet stuck fast to the floor.

"Oh? You look as if you are moving just fine to me."

Hermione huffed and struggled for a moment in the mistletoe's hold. "Free me, please."

Chuckling, Fred stepped out into the hallway with her. "I thought you'd never ask, love."

"What?" Hermione gasped as Fred moved into her personal space and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What are you doing?"

"Just as you asked," Fred answered. "You know the traditional ransom for the plant, so may I?"

Hermione stared at him, her face heating as she realized what he wanted to do. "I meant a spell, let me go with a spell."

"I'm afraid that is against the rules." 

Hermione blinked at him then shook her head. "Against the rules? You don't know what rules are, Weasley. You think they are made to be broken."

Fred shrugged. "Can't fault you there. This time I am playing by the rules and now I am trapped here with you, so needs must as they say."

He leaned closer to her and asked again, "May I, Hermione, please?"

His voice was soft and she stared into his deep brown eyes. Her throat tightened and she licked her lips. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

Fred straightened and shook his head. "I actually didn't, but I must admit it is rather brilliant."

Hermione laughed. "You are mad."

Freed wiggled his eyebrows at her. "But you like me regardless."

She laughed again and nodded. "I do, yes."

"So it's settled then. One kiss and we are both free?"

"Needs must." Mouth twisting into a smirk, Hermione grabbed the front of his robes, jerked him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She made to step back, but her feet were still trapped and she pinwheeled her arms as she nearly overbalanced. Fred grabbed her arm, steadying her against his chest.

Hermione huffed out a breath and scowled up at the mistletoe.

"I think its smarter than that," Fred murmured. "Perhaps a proper snog then?" He leaned back and waited.

Hermione nodded, closed her eyes and tilted her face up to him. She gasped as his hand slid across her cheek and she opened her eyes at the caress. Fred stared down at her and smiled. "It's not so bad, now is it?" he murmured while studying her face. "We're friends, of a sort?"

"Yes," she whispered, nervous anticipation warming her chest and face. "Please?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Fred answered and pressed his mouth to hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned against him, hands pressed to the soft yarn of his jumper. His arms encircled her, pulling her ever so much closer before he licked at the seam of her lips.

Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione opened for him, and Fred groaned. He slid his tongue alongside hers, deepening the soft kiss, and his fingers threaded through her hair.

He held her to him, just this side of tight, and continued to kiss her. She moaned, moving closer to Fred as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's about bloody time," a voice snapped.

Hermione jerked away from Fred, trying to ignore the disappointed sound he made when she took a step back. He stepped forward to steady her, making another noise once he realized they were both free of the magic.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny just at the kitchen where it connected to the hallway.

"If you could move along now, I'm waiting for Harry. I've already caught you and Fred, George and Angelina, Ron and Lavender as well as mum and dad." She shuddered and Hermione gaped her.

Fred chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "We'll just be going, shall we?"

Hermione just nodded and looked up at Fred. He smiled at her and tugged her closer.

"Do," Ginny waved her arms. "And send Harry this way if you see him. Please?"

The End.


End file.
